A projection exposure apparatus including an illumination optical unit is known from WO 2011/154244 A1 and WO 2014/075902 A1. Use is made of tiltable first facets for flexibly predetermining illumination settings, i.e. illumination angle distributions for illuminating structures that are imaged during the projection lithography. A change between various illumination settings is used. Illumination optical units and components for EUV projection lithography are known from US 2012/0262690 A1, DE 10 2011 005 778 A1 and US 2003/0169520 A1.